


such a simple thing

by Umbrella_ella



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25270852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbrella_ella/pseuds/Umbrella_ella
Summary: Rey and Ben share moments of quiet affection after Exodus.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	such a simple thing

"I wish I had known you sooner," Ben says, and it's small and tired and he coughs at the end, as though the words had snagged in his throat. Rey holds him close, and his arms, big and warm and tempting, pull her closer to him. She listens to the way his heart thrums beneath his warm skin, and keeps time with the sea spray that pounds the stone of their sanctuary. 

He's weak, but getting stronger, or at least she hopes so. But even now, here, on Ahch-To, it's enough to have him for just this moment. 

"I wonder if you could have saved me, before everything," he muses aloud as she tugs him closer, his bare skin warm against her face where she rests upon his chest. Her fingers draw shapes upon his abdomen, tracing out his scars, and she presses a kiss to his skin, the beat of his heart thudding beneath her lips. 

"Maybe," Rey says, and she means it then, with every fiber of her being, because she doesn't know. Little is left of the girl she was; that Rey had died long ago, when she had faced Kylo Ren in the snow-covered fields of Starkiller Base. Now, she is just Rey and Ben Solo is beside her now. Kylo Ren had died in the salted air of the ruined Death Star, by his own hand. 

Ben hums, his lips brushing her forehead as he leans into her, pressing himself to her, and his hands seek purchase at her hips as she rolls to capture his lips with her own. 

"I know you now, Ben Solo. Every piece of you," she mutters into his skin, and he smiles then, true and broad and beautiful, and it's all she has ever wanted, "And that is enough." 

There's a tension, there, filling the spaces between them, filled with questions and answers and unknowns, but Rey holds him closer and tangles her legs in between his, and doesn't let this moment go. 

"Naboo. I've heard it's beautiful," she says, thinking of the greens and blues she'd heard about, of winding hills and plush meadows and water so clear you can see the minnows, "We can go."

Ben chuckles then, his deep laugh rumbling in their sanctuary, and asks, "Would you like to? Go with me?"

Rey smiles then, secret and pleased and her heart is so very full. As long as she is with him, they can go anywhere in the galaxy and she will be happy. She thinks he knows that, but just in case, she seals her wordless promise with a kiss to his beautiful, pale cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a review!


End file.
